Drabbles, One Shots and Prompt Fills, Oh My!
by PinkCookie11
Summary: Collection of short stories set in the Bay-verse. G1 characters included! First up: Sideswipe isn't used to being on the receiving end of a prank. Second: Prowl and Bluestreak just want a little alone time, but that's not what everybody else has in mind for them. Third: Sunstreaker is gifted with a never before seen sight ... confusion and disbelief ensue! I except requests! Sadly,
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Title: Drabbles, One Shots; and Prompt Fills, Oh My!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Author: PinkCookie11./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"O0o 0o0 o0o 0o0/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Summary: Collection of short stories set in the Bay-verse. G1 characters included! First up: Sideswipe isn't used to being on the receiving end of a prank. Second: Prowl and Bluestreak just want a little alone time, but that's not what everybody else has in mind for them. Third: Sunstreaker is gifted with a never before seen sight ... confusion and disbelief ensue! I except requests! Sadly, Transformers isn't mine!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"From: Arctic Banana. Characters: Bluestreak and Sideswipe. Prompt: trapped in a bathroom./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"O0o 0o0 o0o 0o0/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sideswipe blinked up at the flickering yellow light above him. Something about his cramped, uncomfortable position told him that he was not lying on his berth./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"On the bright side, having become quite well acquainted with the brig, he strongly doubted that he was confined there either./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""'bout time you came online."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The red Lamborghini grimaced and cautiously twisted his helm towards the all too chipper voice. Crouching by the small, open window to his left, was a familiar silver door-winged mech./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""… Bluestreak?" Sideswipe croaked before clearing his vocal processor; and mentally noting the dull pounding in his head. Primus, how much had he drunk last night? "Um, Blue, ol' buddy, ol pal … wanna help me outta here?" He asked sheepishly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Bluestreak canted his helm to the side, surveying the intriguing spectacle before him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I dunno, Sides." He replied cheekily. "That row 'a toilets really brings out the culler in your paintjob."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Blue … my foot's stuck between two urinals."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""So it is." The sniper agreed amiably. "And your head's all jammed up in what's left of that shower cubical."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sideswipe shuttered his optics tightly and gave a comprehending grown./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I didn't drink any high-grade, did I." It wasn't a question. "How in the Matrix did you get me into the humans' bathroom!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Or better yet, 'why had the younger 'bot placed him in the humans' bathroom?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""So, are you ready to talk reasonably now?" Bluestreak demanded, folding his arms across his chest; and pinning the front-liner with an unusually stern gaze./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You made me glitch." The red twin realised. "Why?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You crashed Prowl." Was the simple reply./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sideswipe furrowed his brow in confusion./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah, so?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You. Crashed. Prowl. … Eight. Times. In. Three. Hours." Bluestreak explained with deliberate slowness. "And. Played. A. Humiliating. Prank. On. Him. All. Eight. Of. Those. Times."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A slow grin worked its way across the Lambo's face plates./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh, that's right!" Sideswipe chuckled in amusement. "It was pretty brilliant."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No, it wasn't!" Bluestreak narrowed his optics and glared daggers at his friend. "Firstly, you don't actually think it's healthy to glitch that often, do you! You could've caused him serious harm. And secondly, you've gone out of your way to embarrass him in front of just about every single person of any importance! So if you ever want to get out of this bathroom without anyone else seeing you like this, then you're going to have to agree to my terms."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Terms? What terms?" Asked a bewildered front-liner, rather taken aback by the normally easy-going mech's surprising outburst./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You will leave Prowl alone for an entire month starting from when I say." Bluestreak began./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""A month!" Sideswipe protested. "C'mon, Blue. Three days?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You know, I took plenty of pictures while you were offline. Should I show Sunstreaker?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""… A month it is."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The sniper nodded his satisfaction before continuing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You will never take things to this extreme again. You will never attempt to duplicate this … operation. And I am keeping these photos in case of future vengeance."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Sideswipe mumbled sulkily. "Just get me out of here already."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ten minutes later, the Lamborghini stood sparkling in the sunshine, closely examining the suspiciously Sideswipe shaped whole that now graced the side of the building./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""How cum you couldn't just take me out the same way you put me in?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Bluestreak gave a casual flick of his door-wings./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I could. I chose not to. Couldn't have you getting any ideas now, could we?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The red twin turned to face his smaller companion./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Alright, so when does Prowl's 'prank free' month begin?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""From the moment you get outta the brig o' course."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Wait," Sideswipe frowned. "Why am I going to the brig?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Bluestreak smiled sweetly at him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Why, for putting a giant whole in the humans' bathroom."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"With that, he spun on his heel-strut and started to walk away./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""But … but that wasn't me!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Funny," The sniper paused; and cast the front-liner an innocent, wide-opticed look. "That's not what the security footage says."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Blue!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Say hello to Prime, Prowl and Lennox for me!" Bluestreak called back brightly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sideswipe watched his friend leave with mingled anger and a grudging admiration./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""… I can't believe he pranked me."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Author's note: Thanks go to Arctic Banana for the prompt, advice and encouragement./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I didn't intend this to be funny, or not funny for that matter. I just wrote; and enjoyed myself immensely!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hope you all enjoyed it to./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Please R and R guys./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Cookie'/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Drabbles, One Shots; and Prompt Fills, Oh My!

Author: PinkCookie11.

O0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Author's note: here's another chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy.

Arctic Banana and ChaChaGirl, thank you for the reviews, guys. I really appreciate them.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

For: ChaChaGirl. Characters: Bluestreak/Prowl. Prompt: none ... until this was already written.

O0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

"Mmm. You're going to put me in recharge." Prowl murmured drowsily.

The Tactician was lying with shuttered optics, on his front across his desk. Bluestreak was leaning over him, slowly massaging oil into the hinges of Prowl's door-wings with his thumbs. The SIC's engine gave a contented per at the Sniper's gentle affection as Bluestreak's hands moved from the hinges to rub soothing circles over the large expanse of the black and white door-wings.

"Nothing wrong with that." The silver Praxian vented softly, before pressing a tender kiss on the top of Prowl's helm. "I agree with Ratchet, Prime, Red Alert and just about everyone else on this base, including the humans, that you don't get half as much rest as you should."

Before Prowl could even begin to formulate a coherent reply, an interruption presented its self, in the form of a loud, insistent and extremely irritating pinging at the locked office door.

Prowl's optics flew open and he shot upright in sudden alarm.

"Primus!" He hissed, seizing hold of Bluestreak's hand and tugging him closer. "No one can see you here!"

"Well technically they 'can'." Bluestreak calmly pointed out. "All they'd have to do is open the door and-"

"No!" Prowl cut him off anxiously. "What I mean is they shouldn't. Nobody knows about ..." He gestured franticly between the two of them. "... This, us ... yet."

With that, he unceremoniously shoved Bluestreak beneath the desk and flung himself into his chair. Snatching up a random data-pad, Prowl pretended to be completely absorbed in its contents.

"Come in." Prowl called, silently cursing the slight squeak in his voice, as he sent the signal to unlock his door.

The door swung open and Red Alert strode in, followed by Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Blaster, Sam, Will, Epps and a large contingent of NEST soldiers.

"Sorry to interrupt, Prowl." Optimus began, searching gaze fixed on Prowl's desk. "We simply needed to confirm something."

Red Alert had approached the furthest corner from the desk; and proceeded to remove a tiny object from up near the roof.

"Or prove something. And Voila!" He cried, triumphantly brandishing a small camera between his thumb and middle finger.

Prowl's door-wings shot up in surprise mixed with indignation.

"You were spying on us! ... Why?"

"Yeah. But as it turns out, we didn't need to." Ratchet softly chuckled. At Prowl's arched orbital ridge, he continued. "'Us'." The medic stared pointedly at the unusually empty desk surface.

"Aw frag." The SIC muttered, both angered and mystified by his own slip-ups. His desk was plainly clear enough to accommodate a mech shaped object with his sized door-wings.

Optimus gave an amused laugh at the Tactician's uncharacteristic curse and display of emotion. Leaning forward until his palms came to rest on the edge of the desk, the Autobot leader got a good look at the label on the back of Prowl's data-pad.

"I assume that you were too busy to notice anything earlier ... busy admiring Wheelie's data-pad of contraband porn."

Silent dread filled Prowl's spark as he tentatively glanced at the data-pad in his hand. Sure enough, his optics were greeted with some particularly horrifying images, that were made all the more disturbing by the fact that he had been holding it upside-down. Whimpering in distress, the unfortunate officer dropped the offending item as if it had burned him.

"Aw thanks a lot!" A highly unimpressed Bluestreak cried, emerging from beneath the desk. "Now he's gonna have nightmares all week and I'll have to deal with it!"

He carefully lifted the traumatised Prowl; and turning, he settled into the now vacated chair, with the Autobot Second In Command seated in his lap.

Ratchet pushed forward to catch a glimpse of what had transformed their unflappable SIC into a quivering mess; and promptly fainted.

Curious to see what could scandalise his strategist into looking so haunted; and his Chief Medical Officer into fainting, Optimus Pict up the infamous data-pad and was instantly enthralled.

"... Whoa." Was all he could manage.

"Whoa." Epps agreed from where he stood on the Autobot's shoulder. He gave a low whistle. "That looks ... uncomfortable."

Meanwhile Red Alert was strutting around the little office, smiling in evident satisfaction.

"Yep. ... Uh huh. ... What'd I tell ya?" He paused to smirk confidently at the dim-optic-ed Prowl, who lay, half slumped in their sniper's protective embrace. "Alright ... cough it up, boys!"

Lowd groans issued from the surrounding humans and Autobots as one by one, they each produced a 20 dollar note to give to the gloating security officer.

Will released a wistful sigh as he reluctantly surrendered his weekly brownie money.

"I was certain it was Jazz."

He watched, gloom intensifying, as his offering was claimed by an equally triumphant Sam. Mrs. Hazel Broun really did make the best Hazelnut brownies; and now the Major was unable to have any more for another week.

"Ah thought I'was 'Hide." Jazz mumbled, abruptly materialising from the back of the group, money in hand.

Prowl, who had been enduring a never ending loop of processor scarring mental images, was suddenly jerked from his trance like state by Jazz's words.

"... What? ... No! Ewe! Ironhide's like, REALLY OLD!" The SIC spluttered in evident horror. "... And he's bonded." He tacked on as an after-thought.

"I'm not that old!" The black mech protested.

"Yes you are." Prowl retorted.

"No I'm not!"

"You are."

"'m not!"

"Are to!"

"'m not!"

"Are to!"

"'m not! Prime, you can't let him say things like that to me. Make him stop!"

There was a brilliant lack of response from their hypnotised looking 'fearless' leader, so Ironhide decided to pull out the big guns. Turning to his bond-mate, the canon wielding Autobot took on a pleading tone.

"Ratch, he won't leave me alone! Tell 'im I'm not that old!"

Sadly, 'hide found no support there either, seeing as Ratchet remained unconscious on the flaw.

Red Alert, who had gleefully gathered most of his winnings from everyone in the room save Optimus and Ratchet, also glanced down at the prone medic, before shrugging.

"Meh, I'll get it off him later." His gays then shifted to their Prime. "Give him a shove for me, Blaster. Get his attention."

Unluckily for Blaster, in nudging Optimus he jostled his arm, granting poor Blaster a completely unobstructed view of the fatal data-pad.

"My optics!" He shrieked, staggering back against the wall. "It burns! Turnitoff turnitoff turnitoff!"

Startled by the antics of his communications officer, Optimus jumped and almost dropped the data-pad, causing several humans to scream and cover their faces from the images assaulting their eyes.

"For the love of the Matrix stop waving that thing around!" Prowl sprung out of Bluestreak's lap, but dared not move any closer. "You're going to make someone go blind!"

Red Alert calmly marched up to Optimus and tilted the data-pad so he could see.

"Hmm, bit vanilla, isn't it, Prime?" He commented lightly before turning to offer his hand to Sam, as the Autobot and human exited the room.

"S'bit unfair, Red. You had a security camera." Said Jazz sulkily.

"No rules, no cheating." The security officer quipped. "Anyway, you're only upset because Sam and I can actually observe what's right in front of us." With that he left, followed by the NEST soldiers and Ironhide.

"Primus, I'm old!" The black mech practically sobbed as he carefully lead away a moaning Blaster; and carried a slumbering Ratchet who was murmuring something about murderess looking rainbows and blood-sucking butterflies. "Great. Now you've triggered 'his' nightmares."

Left behind in Prowl's office, Jazz was grumbling away to himself.

"Ah'm observant to. Didn't get in ta Special Ops fer nothin'. Didn't become th' Autobot TIC fer nothin'."

"Jazz, you set up camp outside the doors of both Prowl's office and quarters for a month and you still didn't know it was me." Bluestreak pointed out.

Prowl however, had had enough. Resettling in Bluestreak's lap, he gently tugged the sniper's mouth down to meet his; and proceeded to kiss him passionately.

Jazz promptly decided that a change of topic was in order. Casting his gays around, he finally caught sight of the data-pad.

"What'ya got there, boss-bot?"

As the two of them left, Bluestreak climbed on top of the desk, still holding Prowl in his arms, so the two Praxians could lie down together.

"Poor Jazz." Bluestreak snickered, lightly draping an arm over Prowl's waist. "He has no idea what he's in for."

Prowl snuggled closer and rested his helm on Bluestreak's shoulder.

"I wonder," he vented, shuttering his optics. "What Red Alert has been doing in his free time to think that the contents of that data-pad were 'vanilla'."

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Author's note: I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!

This chapter just wouldn't do what I wanted it to, but I really didn't want to delete it once it was finished, so here it is.

Despite my ... rather questionable prompt filling capabilities, I still hope you enjoyed.

Please R and R guys.

'Cookie'

PS: I wonder if I should've written a warning for possible crack and OOC.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Drabbles, One Shots; and Prompt Fills, Oh My!

Author: PinkCookie11.

O0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Author's note: so apparently my last chapter wasn't very popular. *Sighs* Oh well, hopefully you'll all like this one a little more.

Thanks to ChaChaGirl for the review; and to my readers that have favorited, followed and/or given me a request for this little fic.

I hope you don't mind, but I included other characters as well as those requested. Now on to the chapter!

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

For: anonymous. Characters: Prowl/Sunstreaker. Prompt: first smile leads to first kiss.

O0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Sunstreaker frowned in displeasure at the line he had just drawn; and promptly rubbed it out before redrawing it.

In the Lamborghini's not so humble opinion, if you were going to graffiti an army base roof, you may as well do it properly. Even insulting and unflattering pictures of an annoying ... well more annoying than average ... insect like Galloway should be done with a certain level of perfection.

The golden warrior had decided that the afore mentioned picture belonged all over the ceiling of Diego Garcia's main hanger. Though, in order to reach said ceiling Sunny was forced to make use of the, until now, much scorned mech sized ladder the humans had provided for their Autobot allies.

At least no one was around to ridicule him.

Sunstreaker had been contentedly working away for several hours and was just finishing up when something made him turn towards the middle of the hanger.

He froze.

Then silently cursed.

Standing no more than three feet from the bottom of the ladder was Prowl. The officer was not his usual stern, impassive self, however. There was almost a strange uncertainty lingering about his faintly twitching door-wings and dim optics that caused Sunstreaker to simply stair, too surprised to even gift Prowl with his notoriously intimidating scowl.

How long had the SIC been watching him?

It was exactly 2 o-clock in the morning, so the yellow Lambo had thought that he would be uninterrupted ... but apparently he had been wrong.

Prowl shifted minutely before meeting Sunstreaker's gays and giving him a shy smile.

Sunny narrowly avoided pitching helm-first from his perch on the ladder.

Prowl 'NEVER' smiled. ... 'EVER'. And yet, here he was ... smiling up at none other than Sunstreaker.

Prowl didn't speak, but instead, he turned and walked slowly from the hanger, fluttering his door-wings flirtatiously back at the golden twin as he left.

This time, Sunstreaker lost his impromptu fight with gravity, hitting the ground with a resounding clang.

Seconds turned into minutes as the Lamborghini lay, sluggishly attempting to process what had just occurred. There was a soft tugging from over the twin bond, but Sunstreaker ignored it in favour of pondering Prowl's uncharacteristic actions.

:Sunny?:

So, Prowl had been watching him.

:... What? Something wrong, bro?:

'Prowl' ... had been ...

:Err, Sunstreaker, it's me.:

... watching him. 'HIM!'

:The frell? Sunny ...:

Then ... Prowl had ... Smiled at ... him. Sunstreaker's processor nearly crashed at the mere thought. Prowl ... had been ...

:Sideswipe to Sunstreaker! Come in, Sunstreaker. Do you read me?:

... Prowl ...

:No! Why would it be Prowl! Sunny what in the slagging pit is going on?:

... Prowl had been flirting with him.

As the golden Lambo came to that conclusion, his brother's thoroughly exasperated and concerned presence finally registered in his spark.

Sunstreaker gritted his dental plating and resolutely peeled himself off the flaw. He had a Tactician to confront and an irritated twin to answer to. Stalking determinedly from the hanger and down towards the brig where Sideswipe took up residence on a semi-permanent basis, Sunstreaker began to wonder what he would do now that Prowl had shown an interest in him. He swept into the brig and halted in front of the red Lamborghini's sell, eyeing him mysteriously.

A/N: opticing? ... Nope, eyeing definitely sounds better.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Sideswipe demanded, glowering at Sunstreaker.

Somewhat amused by their unexpected role reversal, Sunny casually leaned his wait against the wall and threw his brother the same lopsided grin that Sideswipe was renowned for.

"Oh you know. This and that. ... and Prowl smiled at me."

Sideswipe stared at him for a moment before throwing his helm back and bursting into a hearty laugh.

"Good one, Sunny!" he cackled, slapping his leg for emphasis. Then, noticing that his twin hadn't joined in, Sideswipe sobered. "Sunny ... Prowl doesn't smile. It's just not in his coding."

"He was flirting with me." The yellow twin asserted, unimpressed, though equally unsurprised by Sideswipe's disbelief.

The red Lamborghini scrutinised Sunstreaker closely.

"Ah ... Sunny are you feeling alright? ... Maybe you should go see Ratchet." He suggested, tone resonating with concern. "I mean, in all the vorns we've known him, have you ever seen him smile, let alone flirt with anyone?"

Sunstreaker gave a resigned huff as he quickly vacated the brig. There was just no convincing some bots.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

That was not the last time Sunstreaker saw Prowl's smile. However, he was almost always alone when the officer decided to grace the warrior with his less stoic side.

... Almost.

Both Sam and Optimus had been privy to Prowl's inexplicable attitude towards Sunny, which verged dangerously on being affectionate, on more than one occasion. Another pare that had found out, were Bluestreak and Jazz.

The golden twin had been marching down the corridor, studiously ignoring the activities of Blue and Jazz, who were walking hand in hand behind him. The couple had been all over each other ever since they had confirmed their relationship to the rest of the base. Most awkwardly for everyone else, this also meant that the two had become extremely lovey-dovey in public.

Shaking his helm at the conversation taking place behind him, because, honestly, whoever would've believed that Jazz could be so soppy, Sunstreaker turned the corner and collided with Prowl.

"Sorry, sir." Sunstreaker apologised, steadying the officer with a hand on his shoulder before bending to gather up Prowl's scattered data-pads.

Prowl dipped his helm and peered coyly up at the Lamborghini as he accepted the pile of data-pads.

"Thank you, sunny." He said softly, giving the yellow warrior his shy, rather sweet smile. Stepping past Sunstreaker, Prowl made certain to brush him with a lightly fluttering door-wing.

Sunstreaker turned at the sound of Jazz's low whistle. The visored mech grinned and tilted his helm at his partner.

"Well well, what'ya know, Blue? Our lil' Prowler's got it bad fer ol' Sunshine."

"Don't call me that." Sunstreaker scowled at the TIC.

"Aw, but ya let Prowler call ya 'Sunny'."

"Enough, Jazz." Bluestreak turned an accusing glare on the Lambo. "You've had feelings for him for vorns now, so why haven't you done anything about it?"

Sunstreaker averted his optics, stubbornly refusing to answer.

Bluestreak snorted, shaking his helm in frustration.

"Next time," he began sternly. "Either except his offer or tell him you're not interested. Don't leave him hoping. And don't hurt him."

O0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

"Hey sunny, what are you staring at?" Sideswipe queried, sliding into the seat beside his twin.

"Prowl." Was the short reply.

Sideswipe snickered, knocking back a cube of mid-grade.

"Still think his acting flirtatious?"

Prowl chose that very moment to sidle past, glancing at Sunstreaker with an unmistakable smile adorning his surprisingly pretty face.

"Hi, Sunny." The SIC greeted before exiting the rec-room, door-wings slowly rising and falling in clear invitation, to the sound of many bots choking on their energon. As for Sideswipe, the poor mech almost glitched on the spot.

"Well I'll be slagged." The bewildered red Lamborghini mumbled.

Sunstreaker instantly pushed up from his chair and rushed after the tactician.

"Prowl!" He called out, catching the officer by the door-wing and spinning him around. Prowl gasped and latched on to the golden mech to regain his balance. Before he could speak however, Sunny leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on his mouth. Prowl forgot what he'd been about to say, returning the kiss eagerly.

"Aw gross! Get a room, you two!" Jazz cackled, caught half way between amusement and disgust.

"Took you long enough." Prowl whispered breathlessly when they finally parted.

Sunstreaker's sole response was to claim another kiss.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Author's note: I know, bit of a flat ending, but I was in a hurry.

Hope you enjoyed; and don't forget to give me any requests you might have. I'd be more than happy to write something for you!

Please R and R guys.

'Cookie'.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Drabbles, One Shots; and Prompt Fills, Oh My!

Author: PinkCookie11.

O0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Author's note: this is a follow up to the last chapter as anonymous wished to read what poor old Sides thought of it all. Hope you all enjoy!

Oh and just to clear things up, when I write 'anonymous', I don't mean that's their name, they simply wish to remain ... well anonymous.

HapticIronman, Thank you so much for the review, there pretty scarce these days. I can certainly write that for you. I'll post it after ChaChaGirl's chapter.

ChaChaGirl, your chapter's next.

Bit of a warning, this chapter is heavy in the implied ... stuff department. Nothing too descriptive, but with a little imagination...

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

For: anonymous. Characters: Prowl/Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, others. Prompt: Sideswipe goes for a nightly wander ... result, orgy.

O0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Sideswipe slowly sauntered along the corridor, whistling in boredom. Or, trying to whistle at any rate. Somehow it didn't quite sound the same as when Sam, Will or Epps did it.

The red Lambo gradually came to this conclusion and regretfully cut the whistling out.

He went to shove his hands in his pockets, remembered Cybertronians had no pockets; and gave a frustrated sigh of ... if he was being completely honest ... loneliness. For an army base, Diego Garcia could get pretty quiet and lonely at night.

Glancing up at one of Red Alert's cameras, the red Lamborghini suppressed a second gloomy sigh. There wasn't even anyone around to prank. Red Alert currently being in med-bay, or so he had been tolled; and Prowl being...

The front-liner quickly shook his helm to clear it of the somewhat disturbing images suddenly crowding it. He would rather not dwell on what his commanding officer was momentarily occupying his free hours with. With none other than Sideswipe's own twin.

A soft scrape of mettle on mettle and the sound of hushed voices caught the moping Lamborghini's attention. So, some bot was about after all. By the sounds of it, possibly even more than one.

Creeping silently towards where the noise was coming from, the red twin cautiously poked his helm around the corner into an adjacent hallway.

... And instantly regretted it.

Sure, he had known for a few weeks now that Jazz and Bluestreak were an item, as the humans would say, but to actually physically see, with his own optics, Bluestreak, whom he often considered a younger brother, pinning Jazz, the third in command, head of special ops and another one of his closest friends, up against the wall and ... doing ... things ... to him...

Well, Sideswipe would later declare that it was a sight that he could have lived a full and happy life without ever having seen.

Jazz's visor brightened as he glimpsed the red warrior skulking in the shadows. Giving a mischievous grin, that simultaneously managed to be possessive, the TIC simply tightened his arms and legs around the sniper that held him.

Sideswipe decided that retreat was in order; and hastily back-peddled around the corner he had emerged from behind.

Unfortunately for him, Jazz and Bluestreak weren't the only couple he stumbled on that long, traumatising night.

From Bumblebee and Wheeljack in the labs, who knew? To Ironhide and Ratchet in the med-bay, what! Oldies participate in those sorts of ... activities? To Hound and Mirage in the rec-room, why did they always have to choose the most public places to do ... that? Poor Sideswipe firmly believed that he had witnessed it all. Even the humans seemed to be going at it like turbo-rabbits.

The entire base had turned into an orgy!

Sideswipe dashed into Prime's office and slammed the door. Venting in relief, the red twin pressed his fore helm against the door. Having just walked in on Optimus and Red Alert in the war room not three minutes ago, Sideswipe knew for certain that the Prime was not in his office.

So dread took a vice like hold of his spark when he heard a low moan come from behind him. Slowly turning around, the Lamborghini found himself facing the one couple he had not yet come across.

"AAAHHH!"

Prowl lay flat on his back on Prime's desk, door-wings spread out beneath him; and legs hanging off the edge. Sunstreaker stood between the SIC's legs and was carefully leaning over his Praxian lover. Both mechs were engaged in a passionate kiss; and their hands were far from being idol.

"Sunny," Prowl wined when the two parted, intakes panting.

Sunstreaker gave a soft chuckle and leaned forward to kiss him again. Neither seemed to register Sideswipe's presence in the room.

Sideswipe watched in a state of horrified fascination, as Sunstreaker dipped his glossa into Prowl's mouth. Surely they weren't about to do what it looked like they were about to do.

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

Before the vision could proceed beyond the 'touchy feely' stage, a soft object bounced off the side of his helm, causing him to jolt upright on his berth and stare around his own and Sunstreaker's darkened quarters wildly.

"Would you quit that slagging whimpering!" His twin hissed at him from across the room.

Sideswipe turned to gaze at his brother. Sunstreaker lay on his own berth, gently cradling a peacefully recharging Prowl close to his softly gleaming chest-plates: and giving Sideswipe a fierce glare over the limp officer's lightly fluttering door-wings.

"You're gonna wake him up and he doesn't get enough recharge as it is."

Sideswipe wordlessly lay back down and once more shuttered his optics. Had it all just been a high-grade induced nightmare then? No. It had been too vivid. Almost like a...

A memory!

Sideswipe shot back up and simply goggled at his twin in stunned denial.

"Y-y-y-you... you fragged on Prime's desk! In Prime's office!" The red twin positively shrieked. "On Prime's desk!" He added just for good measure.

Prowl jumped violently in Sunstreaker's arms, as Sideswipe's extremely high-pitched cry rudely jerked him awake.

Sunstreaker flung his brother a look that promised pain later on, before returning his attention to reassure the somewhat disorientated mech beside him.

"Prime's desk, in Prime's office, 'Prime's' desk: in 'Prime's' office..." Sideswipe continued, now almost chanting his new mantra.

"... Whaaa?" Prowl mumbled muzzily, shuttering and unshuttering his optics in an attempt to regain his bearings. "... O'cour' Prim des' 'n offi'..."

A/N: translation. "What? Of course Prime's desk is in his office."

Sunstreaker briefly grinned at Prowl's response. He for one, thought it was rather cute when the SIC talked whilst drifting into, or coming out of recharge. Even if no one else did, including Prowl himself.

"... Prime's desk, in 'Prime's' office ..." Sideswipe seemed oblivious of his surroundings. "... Prime's office, 'Prime's' office. Prime's ..."

Prowl, having finally become coherent, peered up at Sunstreaker, an expression of mild concern lurking in his tired blue optics.

"Is there something wrong with your brother?"

Sunstreaker gave an ungainly snort as he curled back up around the officer, hands coming to affectionately caress Prowl's tantalisingly moving door-wings.

"We already know that there's something wrong with him, we just don't know what it is."

"Prowl!" Sideswipe randomly shouted, waiting until he had the black and white's attention before continuing. "You're supposed to be the law-abiding aft kisser ... s-so how cum y-you ..." The red twin made a vague, almost helpless gesture with his hands.

The tactician stared blankly at him for a handful of moments, as if he was assessing the situation. Then, without warning, Prowl twisted around to bury his face in Sunstreaker's side. Hiding out of shear humiliation and shame, Sideswipe had no doubt.

Sunstreaker on the other hand, merely grinned unrepentantly and nestled back underneath his blanket, almost absentmindedly smoothing a hand over Prowl's white helm as he did so.

"Y-you e-enjoyed it-t." Sideswipe accused shakily, scrubbing a hand over his face plates, as if he was rubbing away the spark memory forced upon him.

Sunstreaker shrugged nonchalantly.

"What can I say? I was there, Prowl was there, the desk was there, the urge was there; and most importantly, Prime wasn't there. Everybody wins."

"But 'I' wasn't there!"

"Well, everybody except you wins."

Prowl made a choked noise, drawing Sideswipe's attention down to the quivering mech.

What, was he crying from embarrassment?

The red twin supposed he would be too.

"Ah, you should've been there, Sides. It really was something." Sunstreaker fondly reminisced, optics going all dreamy. "It was like-"

Sideswipe suddenly leapt off his berth and practically flung himself from the room.

Only once he was safely out of earshot, did Prowl venture to lift his helm from Sunstreaker's plating, revealing that he had been laughing.

"Really, Sunny? A spark dream?"

The golden twin echoed the smaller mech's amused chuckle.

"Twin bond's gotta be good for something. And it worked, didn't it? We've got the room to ourselves now; and by the looks of it, we'll have it all night."

"But ... did it have to be that memory?"

"Was pretty much the only one that would work." Sunstreaker replied, tugging Prowl closer and planting a kiss on his lips.

Prowl couldn't resist mirroring the yellow Lambo's roguish grin, humming into the kiss with clear approval.

"You present a persuasive argument." He vented between heated kisses. "Can you make use of this particular talent of yours more often?"

"Mmmhmm, as often as we need to." Was Sunstreaker's almost incoherent response.

O0o 0o0 o0o 0o0

Author's note: I don't like this chapter. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but after writing it out three times, I thought, what the hell; and posted it anyway.

I hope you guys liked it more than I did. Please, let me know what you think and keep the requests coming.

Please R and R guys.

'Cookie'


End file.
